primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Series 6
Suggestions/ideas. Legitmate expectations notes: Nick Cutter.....we all think hes dead. But what if hes not... That clone of his, we never saw a confirmed death, and the Nick Helen shot....wasnt wearing the beigh coat he entered with..... Helen has been known to ocasioanlly leave anomalies open as she runs away. Perhaps, the real Nick followed her through an anomaly..... Now.....heres the big question.....what if.....they had a son. Helen was pregnant when she disapeared, thats what kept her away for so long.....they were trapped in the future/past/both (like, entire uture ARC somehow got sent back into past, IDK, its possible...maybe just a bunekr in the future or something). But further, what if, when she gave birth, she was going through an anomaly, tieing him in someway to them. Now, Helen takes care of him for about 5 years, training him on how to survive, and teaching him a lot, making im have a better education then most others his age, and allowing him to learn a lot more. Now, she finds something while searching the bunker, that has her find an anomaly to go and fix this, to stop the event that turns earth into this from happening. Now, Helen is gone for the next 4-5 years, while her son (idk, named Alex or something. Il just call him Alex for now), Alex, survived all this time (Helen never meant to be gone this long, but she couldnt find another anomaly, or was always thinking she was almost there). However, before she gets back, Predetors attack the bunker, and try to kill Alex. Alex takes a strange gauntlet device (that fuses to his arm maybe, idk, it would kinda be awesome if it did like a DNA lock thing and attached). Now, it helps him locate anomalies, and where they go, but not much past that. It also has a locking feature, and a motion detector, as well as a stunner (like what Matt made), and a deployable shield (because there are so many needs for this). Anyways, so yeah, thats why Helen went all crazy later and tried to kill Humans, because of the loss of her son (because later she came back to see it attacked). She attacks ARC using some cloning center she found, and kill the clone Nick, while the real Nick chases her without her knowing, but she loses him. Later she dies (maybe legit, maybe a clone, i dont care so much about her, but it would kinda mkae sense). Additionally, eventually Alex makes his way to the 21st century after running throughout time, including camping out inbetween piles of T-Rex dung to avouid raptors while waiting for an anomaly to open closish, dealing with Predetors, and a variety of things. This was just an idea :3. Mainly, i just wantto say: Nick Cutter is NOT DEAD! Also this explains how Helen went all crazy killer. The reason why Cutter didn't leave wearing his beige coat was because he used it to hide the Artifact from Helen while he was rescuing her. Watch the end of 3.3 again, he wraps the Artifact in his coat and places it in a pipe then pulls it out later to show Conner. The reason why Helen went all "crazy killer" was because she went into the future and saw with horror that humanity and possibly Cutter were responsible for the creation of the predators and how they wiped out all life on earth and turned the earth into hell. She kills Cutter and Johnson to prevent this but it never works so she decides to wipe out humanity to prevent the evolution of predators and war and pollution. ---- Series 6 Is ITV ever going to give us a series 6 of Primeval? They can't leave it on that cliffhanger, there's so many loose ends to tie up. They shouldn't base it on the viewing figures it got on ITV because it had been out on DVD for year when they decided to show it and they put on in the afternoon and didn't advertise it at all. My mood on the subject hasn't been helped by the fact that I've seen the trailer for Primeval New World and it looks awful!